RWBY And The Teen Titans
by BloodyDemon666
Summary: What would happen if Team RWBY ended up in the Teen Titans Universe? Friendships will be made, love will find possibilities, and there will be a lot of butts to kick. Starting it off as a T rating but might bump it to M for lemons in the future. First RWBY and Teen Titans Fic, so please be nice, and READ AND REVIEW IF POSSIBLE...
1. Team RWBY And The Titans

Chapter 1: Team RWBY And The Titans

(Opening A/N: I don't know about you guys, but I gotta say, seeing the original Teen Titans cartoon get cancelled really sucked, I mean I really liked it and my personal opinion is this, they should've kept it on the air instead of the new Teen Titans Go! No offense I was more of a fan of the original because that was the one I grew up with. So I noticed there wasn't any Teen Titans/RWBY crossovers, so I'm going to do my best to do one. This crossover will be rated T for cartoon violence and some brief language. Might change to M later for the possibility of lemons. Plus I'm still up in the air for pairings, so here's the disclaimer: I do not own RWBY for that is owned by the late Marty Oum and Rooster Teeth and Teen Titans are owned by DC comics. So let's get to the action!)

The Hive were up to no good again, and this time, they were stealing money and really expensive stuff from stores again. Luckily the Teen Titans were on the scene, there was Robin, the leader, Starfire, the Tamaranean space princess who came to Earth fighting Crime, Raven, the daughter of the intergalactic demon Trigon. Beast Boy, a superhero who can change into any animal at free will, and Cyborg, the half human half robot superhero who always likes to bring the boom.

"So it seems that the Hive are up to no good again, Titans, Go!" Robin said, and the Titans split up and decided to take down the Hive the best way they know how. But as the fight was about to commence, there was tear in space and four girls fell through. One wore a red hood, another dressed in white, One had a black bow and the skills of a ninja, and there was a beautiful blonde who was the got to be very powerful as well. And their names are Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xaio Long, or better known as team RWBY. Raven used her powers to grab Ruby and Yang, whereas Cyborg caught Weiss and Beast Boy changed into a gorilla and caught Blake.

"Something tells me we're not in Remnant anymore." Yang said, Ruby looked at the blue caped girl who rescued her and her older sister.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Thank you!" Ruby said as she hugged Raven.

"Well, that was a little unexpected. Anyway, can you fight?" Raven asked, just then, Jinx tried to use her magic on the girl, but she blocked it with her own spell.

The curse that Jinx used, sliced off a small portion of Yang's hair, and if there's one thing in the universe you don't do to Yang, it's mess with her hair.

"You monster! You're gonna pay for messing with my hair!" Yang shouted as she began to slam her fists together activating her Ember Celica.

Her hair began to go ablaze and her eyes turned blood red. This is a tell tale sign that she is super mad. Without missing a beat, she charges at Jinx and slams her fists into the poor girl sending her flying in one direction, when mammoth saw his teammate go down for the count, he tried to charge at the blonde girl. But she took the big guy down with a powerful roundhouse kick to the face and he dropped like a ton of bricks. Then She charges at Gizmo who looked like he was about to wet himself.

"Okay, I give up!" Said Gizmo, and the rest of the Hive surrendered to the Teen Titans.

As soon as the Hive were arrested, the Titans welcomed their new found friends and brought them to the Titan Tower.

"So you live in a giant T?" Weiss asked, she was kinda curious about why a group of teenage superheroes would live in a giant letter shaped building.

"Oh that reminds me, we didn't properly introduce ourselves, I'm Robin, the leader of the Teen Titans." Robin said, and he held out a hand to Starfire.

"My name is Koriand'r but you may call me Starfire." Said the Tamaranean princess.

"S'up, I'm Cyborg, half man, half machine. Booya!" Said Cyborg.

"I'm Raven, and I am the daughter of the intergalactic demon Trigon." Said Raven as she removed her hood.

"And I'm Beast Boy, I can change into any animal at free will." Said Beast Boy, he then walks up to Ruby and takes her hand. "So, what's your name mama?"

"My name is Ruby Rose, and I am a huntress." Said Ruby, she then giggled when Beast Boy kissed her hand.

"Azarath Metreon Zinthos!" Raven chanted and broke Beast Boy away from Ruby.

"My name is Weiss Schnee. And I too am a huntress, plus heiress to the Schnee Dust company." Said Weiss.

"I'm Blake Belladonna, and I don't have much to say." Said Blake, she's not very open.

"And I'm Ruby's older half sister, Yang Xiao Long at your service." Yang said as she bowed to the Titans.

"Well on behalf of me and the Titans, we welcome you to the team." Robin said and it was then and there Team RWBY joined forces with the Teen Titans.

(A/N: I know this is short, but this is just an experiment. Anyway if you want to see more action drop a review! Favorites along with any follows are always welcome/optional, plus feel free to add any ideas that you wish to see! Until the next update...this is BloodyDemon666 signing off.)


	2. The Return Of Slade

Chapter 2: The Return Of Slade

(Opening A/N: I'd like to thank BlitzingRaptor for that awesome review, and one thing I thought of doing is to bring back one of my favorite villains from the original Teen Titans. Slade, I bet some of you out there are just getting a tad bit of nostalgia! In fact, the reason why I'm doing this story is not only for me, but for you guys, the fans of the original series. Plus, I'm writing this *NOT* to bomb people with nostalgia, but to give you, the readers a bit of a trip down memory lane with an AWESOME twist! When I was told that a friend of mine was being bombed by their nostalgia, I kinda took it as a bad thing. Also, BlitzingRaptor is right about one thing, Cartoon Network is *WAY* past it's prime when it cancelled the original Teen Titans, which was a complete and utter joke, along with some of the other shows we grew up on, and added all of this garbage that's on now! And I'd say this, to the original Teen Titans, Rest in peace. Here's the next chapter!)

Ruby and Yang were playing a racing video game while Beast Boy and Cyborg were watching.

"Aw man! Did you just see that, Yang just got pwned by her little sister." Cyborg said as Ruby just took the lead from her older sister.

"Not for long tin-man!" Yang shouted as she blew her sister out of the lead and retained it winning the race.

"Let's go again! 2 out of 3!" Ruby demanded and Yang began to smile about that little rematch, but the crime alarm went off.

"Titans! It seems that Slade has returned to Jump City and he's planning on causing mayhem. Titans Go!" Robin said, and they along with team RWBY headed out to see if they can beat Slade.

[Downtown Jump City]

Slade was up to no good causing problems with the innocent people of Jump city, and he also had Terra on his side as well, for anyone who doesn't know about Terra, she used to be a heroine, but she was manipulated by Slade and she joined him in his cause to bring down the Teen Titans. Terra using her terrakinetic abilities to break into the Jump City bank, she uses a huge amount of rocks to rip open the bank vault and get access to the millions of dollars being stored behind the steel door, but before Terra could take the money, there was a powerful shot that rang through the city and it was loud one too, in fact the shot came from Ruby's Crescent Rose.

"Hasn't your mother ever told you that it's not nice to steal from other people?" Ruby asked, but Terra used her powers to try to swat Ruby like a little fly, a red hooded fly to be exact.

But Ruby managed to dodge all of Terra's attacks, and she had her Crescent Rose transformed into scythe mode. Ruby then begins to twirl her weapon around and when Terra tried to attack again with a direct punch and not using her powers, but Ruby using her weapon as a gymnast's support landed a direct roundhouse kick to the back of Terra's skull knocking her unconscious.

"My, my, it seems that Little Red Riding Hood has shown up in the wake of chaos and is here to fight in the name of justice." Slade said as he clapped for that little show that Ruby and Terra put on.

But when Ruby tries to slam a punch in the orange and black suited villain, Slade grabs Ruby by the neck and she tries to break free from his grip. But Slade refused to let Ruby go. Luckily her older sister Yang came to her aid.

"Let my little sister go, you monster." hissed Yang, she had her Ember Celica active and ready to attack if Salde didn't release Ruby.

Yang tried to connect a punch with the villain, but Slade tosses Ruby in the air and begins to attack the older sister connecting a series of punches into Yang, but with every punch, it just made Yang more and more mad like a raging bull.

"My turn." Yang said as she began to throw a series of powerful punches. Unfortunately, Slade managed to block all of Yang's attacks and dodge them as well.

His grip tightened around the back of Ruby's neck, and Ruby began to scream from the pain that was inflicted from Slade. Then hope came in the form of an energy blast that came from Starfire. The villain then tosses Ruby in the air and Starfire catches he and holds Ruby like a newlywed bride before she even hits the ground.

"Are you alright?" Starfire asked, and Ruby nodded as she wrapped her arms around Starfire's neck.

As soon as Ruby was set down by Starfire, she knew that she was having a crush on the Tamaranean princess. And Yang knew that her little sister has a crush on an alien princess.

"Hey Ruby, you need to get your head in the game here." Yang said and Ruby quickly grabs her Crescent Rose and has it transform into sniper rifle mode.

As soon as the weapon was transformed, Ruby then points it at Terra who was about to use her powers on Beast Boy. Ruby takes aim at Terra and fires a warning shot at the girl but Terra retaliated with a barrage of rocks, but before they came in contact with Ruby, Blake quickly cuts them down and she charges at Terra. As soon as Terra knew that a ninja girl was going to attack her...she used a rock wall to make her escape.

"Damn, she disappeared." Blake said, but she reappeared behind Raven and grabbed her by the head.

"Drop your weapons, and I won't snap her pretty little neck like a twig." Terra said, and Blake dropped her weapon, but this was just a ploy.

"Azarath Metreon Zinthos." Raven said, as she used her powers to separate her from her captor.

Blake then picked up her Gambol Shroud and slashes at Terra but before her blade could connect with the girl, Slade quickly grabs the girl and throws down a smoke bomb quickly covering their escape. Blake was gritting her teeth in anger and Raven placed a hand on her shoulder.

"There's nothing we could do, besides, let's go back to the tower." Raven said, and after she suggested both the titans along with team RWBY returned to the Titan tower.

[Back at the Titan Tower…]

Blake was up on the roof of the tower reading her book, and Raven joins her to see if she wanted some company.

"You mind if I joined you?" Raven asked, Blake shook her head no meaning she didn't mind at all.

So Raven sat next to the feline Faunus, and Blake removed the bow from her head revealing her cat ears.

"Hopefully seeing this doesn't bother you." Blake said and Raven shook her head no, this was the first time she ever saw a Faunus.

Blake was blushing because she knew that she was secretly in love with Raven, and Raven placed her hand on top of Blake's.

"It doesn't even bother me at all." Raven said, as the sun sank low...a new love was brewing between two heroes.

(A/N: Well guys, I hope you guys really enjoy this and if anyone is going to ask for more chapters, please...give me some time, I really don't have the Wi-Fi at my house to update, but when I do find a place with some decent Wi-Fi, I'll be sure to keep you guys posted with some more chapters. Plus, I'm also going to give fair warning right now, due to the possibilities of lemons in the near future, I might bump this up to an M rating. So feel free to leave a review, faves and follows are still optional, and if anyone has any ideas for future chapters let me know, I'd like to hear them. So until the next awesome chapter, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off.) 


End file.
